


strings all around me

by Alpenglow3241



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Aman's POV, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpenglow3241/pseuds/Alpenglow3241
Summary: When duties pull you apart and tie you down
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	strings all around me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HackedByAWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedByAWriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Glass Mosaic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406343) by [HackedByAWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedByAWriter/pseuds/HackedByAWriter). 



> Happy Birthday Sargun!!!!! You're such a freaking badass and an extraordinary worldbuilder. Your writing has a charm that speaks of old lands far away and I feel blessed to be able read your writings. It brings me joy to call you a friend.  
> This one's for you....

Sometimes I wish it

To not be the truth,

That we are lovers,

Loving the other

For a truce, for peace -

And yet I cannot,

I cannot ignore

How lonely it'll be

Without your presence.

On my honour, I wish

To go back, reverse

Back time, take back my

Words dripping vengeance -

No longer am I

Eager for your death,

No longer do these

Thoughts bring me relish,

Even your humour,

Morbid as it is,

Displeases myself.

Alas! I am torn

Asunder between

Duty to my honour,

Of the ghost that lives

Between two of us,

And duty to the

People and nation,

Made together by

A love false yet true.

Perhaps, one fine day,

The Deities will smile 

Upon us lowly men

And show us a path

Towards the right light.


End file.
